


Intentions

by Chngminxo



Series: Sun & Moon [5]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Boyfriends meeting brothers, Fluff, M/M, and other cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chngminxo/pseuds/Chngminxo
Summary: Jongup takes Himchan to meet his brothers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Original here.](http://chngminxo.tumblr.com/post/146404831099/himup-prompt-jongups-brothers-are-in-seoul-and)

The early summer evening was warm. Himchan was thankful of this, he hadn’t taken a jacket with himself, not having thought about how the day's temperature would fade with the Sun, but thankfully a gentle heat hung in the breeze as he waited on the street outside of a small restaurant.

For a Seoul night it wasn’t crowded, another thing for which he was thankful. Very few people were passing him on this small side-street as he waited patiently for the arrival of his dining partners. A group of girls walked past and didn’t give him a second glance, happily chatting amongst themselves about the latest celebrity scandal, or whatever some boy at their school had said to them that day. There had been a time when he would have felt a jab at not being recognised, there would have been another when he’d have held his breath in the hope that the scandal they discussed wasn’t theirs. He’d have hung his head and avoided anyone’s gaze in the hopes that a stranger wouldn’t lay those judging eyes on him. Greed, laziness, weakness all those were words lingering on his mind during a harder time, but not anymore.

He lifted his gaze and felt his lips curve into a warm smile as a familiar figure walked in the illuminated street lights towards him. White headphones were tucked into Jongup’s ears, a loose black jacket around his form and a bag slung over his shoulder. He’d been at the studio that day recording with Yongguk and Daehyun, and his lips spread into a grin as he sent Himchan a wave.

“Hey!” he said once he stood before him. Himchan’s hands were tucked into his pockets, shoulders raised. He knew that if they hung free at his sides, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from reaching out, from pulling Jongup in and kissing over his makeup-free skin. Self control did not exist to him when it came to Moon Jongup.

“Hey.” He said with loving eyes. Years before, when the idea of them ever being together seemed like a dream, Jongup would have been made shy by the intensity of such a look. Now he relished in it, thrived under it. Lived for it.

“Have you been waiting long?” Jongup asked, standing with less than a meter between them. He surveyed his boyfriend, his hair a designed mess and his freshly shaven face free of makeup. He wore casual jeans and a navy blue button down shirt. Jongup thought he looked incredible. He always thought he looked incredible.

“Nah I only got here a minute ago.” Himchan said, turning and stepping towards the door, pulling it open. Jongup stepped in first, quoting his name and following a staff member who lead them to a private room, empty. “How did things go in the studio?”

“Well.” Jongup said simply, smiling to the staff member as she slid the door closed. They didn’t often get the chance to go out, but when his elder brother had invited him and his boyfriend to this private restaurant, he had been thankful. The younger sat himself down upon the pillowed floor and crossed his legs beneath the low table, turning to Himchan once he seated himself down at his side.

Without wasting time, Himchan’s palm was to his cheek and they were kissing. It wasn’t deep or heated, just the warm loving greeting he had barely been keeping to himself, “Mmm, well is good. Missed you, though.” He said, his lips curving into a cocky smirk as he nuzzled his nose to Jongup’s.

“It was six hours.” Jongup responded, taking another kiss, then another before finally pulling away. Himchan scoffed and shifted to get comfortable upon the floor. Sure traditional restaurants such as this were private, and gave them the opportunity to behave more like a couple with their families, but he wasn’t the hugest fan of sitting cross legged in these pants. Maybe he should have thought of that. “You nervous?” Jongup asked, leaning back against the wall and turning to his partner.

Himchan had met Jongup’s brothers many times over the past five years they had known one another. They’d met backstage, or whenever they would drop by the dorm to pick him up, but this would be the first time they would actually  _have a meal together_ and Himchan would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a slight build of anxiety at the thought. 

Jongup was an adult, of course, and Himchan didn’t have any kind of medieval notion that he needed to attempt some sort of pissing contest with the elder Moon brothers over the wellbeing of their youngest. He did, however, know of how dear they held Jongup to their hearts, and how protective they had always been of their slightly strange little brother. 

He pushed it all aside, however with a shrug of his shoulder, “Nervous? I’ve met them before, my love.” He said, kissing the side of his head. 

“But you’ve never  _met_ them before, Hyung.” Jongup responded. Footsteps came from outside the door and they regretfully pulled away, shifting to bring a minute amount of space between them. The door opened and two men entered, saying their thanks to the woman leading them in.

The eldest, Jongin, was tall and slim, his hair jet black and cropped neatly. He wore a suit, having come from work and a pair of dark glasses were perched on his nose. The second, Jonghwan, was slender with the same arched nose as Jongup and a friendly smile. He had an air of cheekiness about him, even as he looked upon his little brother with loving eyes. They were four and six years Jongup’s senior, and Jongin was the eldest of the group in the small room.

“Jonguppie-ah.” Jongin said with a smile, reaching over the table to ruffle Jongup’s mess of black hair.

“Hi Hyung, hi Jonghwan-hyung!” Jongup greeted them both with a bright grin, next turning to put his hand on Himchan’s shoulder, “You remember my Himchan-hyung.”

“Yes, we do, it’s good to see you again, Himchan-ssi.” Jonghwan said in polite greeting, extending his hand for Himchan to shake. The grip was firm and they both bowed their heads, Himchan next shaking the hand of the other Moon brother.

“The pleasure is mine.” He said, sending them his most charming smile. They withdrew and he dropped his left hand down, setting his warm palm against the top of Jongup’s thigh. 

The two elder brothers settled down comfortably on the floor, and Jongup reached for the unopened bottle of water that sat to the side with the utensils. He poured water for his three Hyungs, glancing to his eldest brother as he leant back and loosened his tie, “So  _finally_ we get to have dinner with this Hyung you’ve been hiding away from us, Jonguppie.” He said with a smile, dipping his head in thanks as his water was poured first, then Himchan’s, then Jonghwan’s and lastly Jongup’s own.

His lips curved into a smile, “I’m not hiding anyone, Hyung.” He said in response, glancing with an adoring gaze to Himchan as the elder man shook his head.

“I apologise it’s taken me so long, Jongin-ssi.” Himchan smiled, shaking his head and squeezing Jongup’s thigh gently under the table, “You know how busy we get, especially now we’re on tour.”

All in the room knew it had been years since Jongup and Himchan had come together and changed the nature of their relationship, “I know, I know.” Jongin said with a wave of his hand. A woman came to the door and they all ordered, Jongin taking the lead and ordering more than enough Soju for the four of them.

Once again, they were left alone in the privacy of their secluded room, and Himchan relaxed back. His thumb was rubbing circles just inside of Jongup’s knee. He wasn’t sure if the touch was for Jongup’s benefit, or for his own. 

“You’re from Seoul, yes?” Jonghwan asked politely.

Himchan nodded, “Gangnam born and raised. My parents live only on the other side of the river from our dorm.” 

“If your family live so close, why move into the dorm at all?” Jonghwan quirked an eyebrow. Himchan tilted his head and glanced for a moment to Jongup, then shrugged a shoulder.

“Our group is my family, just as much as my parents and sister are. Our dorm is our family home, and I know that if I had remained with my parents, that wouldn’t be the case. We wouldn’t be as close as we are and Jongup and I…” He let it trail, once again glancing to his beautiful lover.

Jongup just smiled and shrugged his own shoulders. He knew that the six of them were what they were because they were together, and they wouldn’t exchange that for the world. 

“And… Your other members know about the two of you?” Jongin asked with a tilt of his own head. The doors once again opened and four bottles of Soju were placed before them, as well as shot glasses for them all. Himchan wasn’t sure if he was relieved or concerned. Small plates of side dishes and raw meat were set upon the table, and a waiter lit the stove between them, allowing them to begin their meal. 

The doors closed, and when they were alone again, Himchan responded, “Yes. All four of the others have known about us pretty much for as long as we’ve been together.” He glanced at Jongup, wondering if the younger had something to add.

“We attempted to keep it a secret but… Yongguk knew. Yongguk-hyung always knows.” Jongup said, opening the first bottle of Soju and serving it around.

“Maybe it was the love hearts shooting out of my eyes.” Himchan attempted to joke. Neither Moon brother laughed, and he awkwardly fell silent, murmuring a thanks to his partner once his beverage was served.

“And it’s been, what, two years now?” Jonghwan chose to ask, his brow arched as he lifted his shot glass. Jongin drank first, and the other three followed soon after. 

“Almost three, actually.” He said as the eldest began to work on grilling the meat. The warm smell of beef was filling the room, and it had Himchan’s stomach grumbling, “We’ve been together since not long after we finished promotions for our first album.”

Somewhere during the conversation Jongup had turned his head and fixed his gaze on Himchan in that way he so often did. His two brother’s took note of the simple stare, while Himchan simply rubbed his knee with affection, always finding it so endearing when Jongup looked at him as though he couldn’t quite believe he was real. Himchan, of course, could sympathise. He had been thinking the same about Jongup since the day they’d met.

Jongin noticed the way Jongup’s passive expression curved into a smile when his eyes met Himchan’s, and he shook his head and placed the first of the cooked meat on his youngest brother’s plate, next serving Himchan, “Eat, Baby.” He commanded and Jongup rolled his eyes.

“I’m not a baby.” He said, his thumb nudging the ring on his index finger that Himchan had given him. It was slightly too big, and he held it in place with the thicker ring that matched those his siblings wore.

“No, but you’re always going to be our baby.” Jongin countered, smiling to Jongup and gesturing to his plate, “Eat. You always look too skinny, I’m starting to wonder if you six ever look after yourselves in that dorm of yours. You know mum worries.”

“Mama worries too much. Plus we have each other, we always pick up where the others lack in caring for themselves.” Jongup said back, though relented and took a bite of the food. He kept the conversation civil and uninteresting, the four of them sharing in simple face value banter, aiming to get to know one another. Himchan regretted that it had taken them so long to reveal their relationship to Jongup’s two brothers. He knew that it was hard to reveal one’s relationship to a parent, but Jongin and Jonghwan loved Jongup so unconditionally, they had been foolish to ever believe the two of them would ever be anything but supportive.

Once the food was complete and cleared away, Jongup climbed over Himchan’s lap to the door, whining with alcohol-flushed cheeks that he’d drank too much and needed the bathroom. The three Hyungs smiled and waved him off, and the door closed.

Suddenly, it all felt like an interview. The two Moon brother’s expressions turned serious as they sat across the table from Himchan, brows furrowed even in their alcohol-induced haze.

“So how old are you again, Himchan-ssi?” Jongin started, and Himchan knew  _this was it._ The intimidating lecture he’d always considered a possibility.

“A year younger than you, Jongin-ssi. I’m 27.” He stated. Jongup, at 22, was a solid five years younger than him but their years had never mattered in their group, and he hoped he wouldn’t be facing protest over something so mundane as their age difference.

“You know… Our parents are unaware of your relationship with Jongup and through their ignorance, we are taking it upon ourselves to make sure he is looked after.” Jonghwan chimed in with pursed lips.

Himchan realised he was grimacing, “I wouldn’t expect anything less. I’m glad to know he has such a protective and caring family. It is a comfort to me to know he will always be loved, even when I can’t.”

“What do you mean  _when you can’t_?” Jongin frowned and Himchan shrugged. He briefly wondered if his brain could catch up to his mouth. Probably not.

“Well, y’know. I can’t be with him always. I’m glad to know that when he is home on break, or out with you, he’s always looked after. He has countless people who would to anything to keep him safe.” He stated, downing the remainder of the shot from his glass, licking his lips.

The brother’s shared an approving glance before once again turning to look at him. Jongin’s eyes traced the shape of his face before his mouth opened and he said the most cliché line Himchan had ever heard, “And what are your intentions with Jongup?”

Intentions. Himchan had always wondered what that term really  _meant._ When he had been fifteen he’d heard his father asking that question to his sister’s boyfriend.  _Intentions._ Well obviously his intentions were to date Jongup, have a relationship with Jongup. Wasn’t that kind of obvious? 

“My Intentions…” Himchan started, pursing his lips for a moment. He thought about it, like  _really_ thought about it. He thought about Jongup, how he felt for Jongup. He pictured how Jongup had been that morning, laying back on the bed naked and smiling that sunny way he always did when he first saw Himchan after waking up. He remembered that in that moment his intentions had been to kiss every inch of Jongup until the younger boy was a breathless mess. He thought back to their most recent tour, when they had stood in the middle of the night under the bright lights of the Sydney Harbour Bridge and Jongup had that dreamy gaze in his eyes. At that time, his intentions had been to give Jongup everything and anything he could ask for. Every dream, every adventure.

Finally, he remembered that night what felt like so many years ago, when they had kissed goodbye in their gutted dorm. He remembered how his passport had been clutched in his sweaty palm as he tried to put off leaving for the airport and for the plane that would take him far away from everything. He remembered how Jongup’s fingers had curled into his shirt as he tried to pretend he wasn’t crying. He remembered how lost and afraid they had all felt, how it seemed like everything was falling apart around them but still they held on to one another because in that moment, his intentions had been to love Jongup in every way he knew how. 

“My intentions…” He started again, his lips twitching into a smile, “Are to be anything he wants me to be. My intentions are to love him, protect him, care for him and give him all that he asks for.” 

Jonghwan’s brow arched and he watched Himchan’s expression as the door opened once again and a tired Jongup lowered himself back down to sit beside his Hyung. He leant his head down against Himchan’s shoulder, closing his eyes, “What are you talking about?” He asked.

“Nothing, Baby.” Himchan responded. His arm curved around Jongup’s middle and he dragged the boy in against his side. His nose nuzzled into his hair, and a kiss was pressed against his forehead while his brothers watched. “Are you tired, do you need me to take you home?”

“No…” Jongup responded. He lifted his hand and laced his fingers with Himchan’s, “Lets stay… I want you to be friends with my Hyungs.”

“Your Hyungs and I are friends, baby.” Himchan hummed, stroking the fingers of his free hand through Jongup’s soft hair. It smelled of shampoo, “How could we not be friends when we all love you so much? That’s something pretty important to have in common.”

Jongup smiled and blinked open his eyes, glancing up at Himchan, “Yeah?” He said, chuckling sleepily and nuzzling into his partner’s shoulder, “Love you, Himchan-hyung. I hope my Hyungs love you too.”

Jongin shook his head and glanced to his brother with a small sigh, “Anyone you love, Jonguppie, we love, too.”

Himchan didn’t know if he was just saying it because Jongup wanted him to, but the words were definitely a comfort, because he knew he would know those two brothers for a long time as his intentions were to stay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is one of my favourite Himup drabbles.


End file.
